Rain on a window
by Misura
Summary: A sad Ken-centered one-shot story. Ken is home all by himself after Yohji and Aya have left and now sits staring out of the window, looking at the rain.


Raindrops on a window

Author's note : I would like to apologize to all the people who are reading either 'Counting the petals' or 'Snatched away' for not updating them this Monday. It's just that I don't feel very well at the moment and don't want to spoil them by trying to write for them anyway.

Warnings/notes : Ken main-character, slight angst, Yohji x Aya [neither of them really shows up though, they're just in Ken's thoughts], one-shot

written at 20 december 2002, corrected for publication at 22 february 2003, by Misura

**********

It was raining outside.

Water was pouring from the skies, creating an image of a weeping world.

Though less visible, it was also raining inside the heart of the boy looking out of the window.

He had been staring out of it for the past few hours now.

No one had come to ask him what was so interesting out there.

No one had come to ask why he looked so sad.

Omi was still at school and would probably wait for the rain to stop falling before making the trip home. That was all right, really, much better that Omi wouldn't see him like this.

Yohji and Aya weren't home either. They had both left ... together.

'Tell Omi not to worry about us, Kenken', Yohji had said before leaving after Aya.

Seeing them leave together had been bad enough.

And then Yohji had winked, with that certain smile in his eyes Ken had seen some times before.

Seeing that look in Yohji's eyes was worse.

'Yohji, are you coming?'. Aya's voice had drifted into the hall, where Yohji still stood facing Ken.

Hearing Aya's voice, asking Yohji to come with him, knowing it wasn't because they were going on a mission had been worst of all.

If Yohji had shown any sign of gloating, of knowing the anguish Ken had felt back then, he would have punched him, regardless of the consequences.

But Yohji's face had shown nothing but happiness. 

So Ken had watched them leave.

It had still been sunny and the sunlight set Aya's red hair aflame.

Only when they had disappeared from out of sight, Ken had noticed the dark clouds gathering.

When he had hurried back inside, he had taken a seat near the window.

And now he was still sitting there, staring at the rain.

Because no one really cared about him.

Not Yohji, who didn't even notice Ken's major crush on Aya.

Not Aya, who was eager enough to notice Yohji, but generally ignored Ken.

Not Omi, who didn't want to come home bad enough to risk getting a bit wet.

Ken had to admit maybe that last was maybe a little unfair.

There was no way Omi could know he was home all by himself after all.

The rain slowed down to a slow trinkling.

Ken turned his head as he heard Omi entering the room.

"Good afternoon, Ken-kun! Aren't Yohji and Aya at home?"

"No. They left a few hours ago. They said not to worry."

"I hope they won't be gone too long. It's Yohji's turn to cook dinner tonight."

For Ken every minute, no every second Yohji was together with Aya was too long. He'd gladly miss dinner for the rest of his life if it meant Yohji would never touch Aya again.

He shrugged. "If he's late we can just order pizza and let him pay for it."

Omi giggled. "He's not a very good cook anyway. Maybe it's because we're not girls."

Ken looked at him confused. 

"He says he has learned to cook to impress his dates," Omi explained. "So I'd guess he cooks really nice when it's for them. Otherwise he'd never have that many dates."

Ken wondered how it was possible Omi couldn't see what was going on right under his nose.

He looked out of the window again. The sky was still dreary.

"Ken-kun? You look sad. Is something wrong?"

Not looking back, Ken shook his head.

He knew his eyes would give him away, make Omi ask more questions.

"Na, nothing's wrong with me, Omi. I'm just fine."

He felt Omi's hand softly touch his shoulder.

"I understand, Ken."

Ken looked back, surprised at that remark. Omi understood why he was sad?

Omi knew he had a crush on Aya, who totally ignored him?

"I understand." Omi repeated. "You'd much rather be out there, playing soccer with the kids and having fun instead of being stuck at home all by yourself."

Ken smiled a little. 

"Yeah, you know me pretty well, Omi. That's just what I've been thinking. But since you're home too now, why don't you show me that new football-game you found at the gamestore the other day? You promised you'd show it to me, remember."

Omi smiled back, relieved to have Ken's good mood returned so easily. 

"All right. Just don't tell Yohji I've gone playing a game before I started on my homework, okay?"

Ken smiled a bit brighter this time.

"Sure."

Outside the sun had begun shining again.

But inside it was still raining.

~OWARI~


End file.
